Get Well Soon
by YumeBaah
Summary: "I'll hug him." Is what Yoongi told a fan, during the fansign they'd just held, after she asked what he'd do when he got back home to a sick a Jungkook. / BTS - SugaKookie/YoonKook (Min Yoongi/Suga x Jeon Jungkook) / Can be either seen as estabilished relationship or not, again.
Recently bighit released a note about Jungkook having the flu and not being able to attend a few events, but he seems to be somewhat better now, so hopefully it's nothing too serious and he can recover soon 3

Meanwhile, have this little piece~

(based on this tweet: MY_J_97/status/730389771621535744)

* * *

 _"I'll hug him."_ Is what Yoongi told a fan, during the fansign they'd just held, after she asked what he'd do when he got back home to a sick a Jungkook.

He probably wasn't thinking when he answered that, or, perhaps, he was thinking too much, too much about the too tall and overly muscular maknae lying on his bed with the flu.

He took a deep breath. At least the fan had left with a wide smile on her face, even squealing, he recalled, as she moved on the line to get a signature and a few words from Jin.

Looking through the window of the company's van – they've been on their way to the dorms for about 20 minutes now, the sun had long set and the rush hour was over, and there were only a few streets left until they reached their destination – Yoongi signaled the driver to pull over on the next block, saying he needed to go somewhere in that area and they should continue the travel back without him. In the front seat their manager turned his head, looking at Yoongi intently with his eyebrows deeply furrowed.

Imagining what was going through the man's head – probably something along the lines of "What do you think you're doing? You need to rest; we'll have another busy day tomorrow." – Yoongi shrugged.

"I have something I need to do, but don't worry, I won't be late. You guys can go on without me," was all he offered before their manager finally gave in, letting out an exasperated sigh, and allowed the driver to stop the vehicle.

Yoongi jumped out into the night to the cold air of early May, glancing one last time at the van and noticing that the few awaken members inside were staring at him in confusion and with sleepy eyes. However, none of the boys had time to say anything, considering it didn't take more than a few seconds for the van to be on its way again. Yoongi didn't bother to wave them goodbye; it's not like any of them would remember this anyway, they were all just too tired to take in and process anything coherently on their minds.

Yoongi pulled his scarf over his nose, protecting himself from the chilling wind, hands slipping into the pockets of his coat, and walked over to a nearby restaurant.

x x x

About half an hour later, already back at the dorm, Yoongi threw his keys at the table next to the door and meticulously aligned his shoes at the entrance wall. He ruffled his hair and headed for the first room in the hallway.

Halfway there, though, he bumped into someone taller than him; Jin – the elder was leaving the kitchen at that exact moment, completely unaware of his surroundings (much like Yoongi himself) and carrying what seemed like a bowl of cereal –, who emitted a yelp in surprise.

Quickly recovered from the sudden encounter, Jin steadied himself, careful not to drop his food on the ground, and looked at Yoongi from head to toes, trying to find something on his figure that could indicate why he wasn't paying attention at where he was going either. The blond's gaze stopped momentarily at one of Yoongi's hands, a knowing smirk forming on his lips.

Yoongi averted Jin's eyes and stepped to the side, huffing.

x

As none of them moved nor said anything, Yoongi turned back to Jin, who still had that smug expression plastered on his face. Defeated, with his head tilted to the side and a shy smile, the rapper raised the plastic bag he was carrying, hoping that would be a more than enough explanation.

After Jin dismissed him with a nonchalant wave of his hand, Yoongi entered the bedroom – like he initially intended to do before being abruptly interrupted – and closed the door behind him carefully, not wanting to disturb the person inside.

Yoongi's steps were soft on the rug that covered the middle portion of the floor as he approached the bunk bed in the right corner, directing his gaze at its bottom part. When he got close to it he placed the bag on the nightstand, pushing a few pills and a glass of water aside, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Hearing the shuffle of plastic Jungkook paused the game he was playing on his phone and raised his head, meeting a caring and concerned look as he stared right at Yoongi.

"Hey, hyung." He sniffled, voice hoarse from disuse and from the irritation on his throat.

"Hey, Kookie. How are you feeling?" Yoongi caressed Jungkook's left cheek with his hand, the flushed skin feeling too warm – if from the fever or from the pile of blankets on top of the younger, he didn't know – under his fingertips.

"A bit better." Jungkook murmured, leaning into the touch.

Yoongi pouted slightly, but still hummed in comprehension.

Yoongi then retreated his hand to reach for the plastic bag, pulling it into his lap and starting to take the items out, setting them carefully on the bed between the two of them with the exception of the juice bottle, which he placed on the nightstand instead – accidentally spilling cold orange juice onto a sick person wasn't really something he was willing to risk at he moment.

Jungkook observed Yoongi's actions and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what were inside the two styrofoam containers in front of him. The corners of Yoongi's lips tugged upwards and he shook his head, lifting the first lid.

Kimchi. And rice.

Jungkook blinked and silence followed.

Yoongi chuckled, lifting the lid of the second container. Jungkook's eyes widened, immediately looking at the elder with his mouth opened.

Lamb skewers…!

Yoongi bit his lips trying not to giggle. He wasn't a man of _giggles_ , his brain shamelessly rationalized, but how cute could Jungkook look, his shocked expression being replaced by one of pure delight – or of as much delight as he could manage with a stuffy nose and sore throat (at least his limbs weren't as heavy as they were earlier in the day) – in a matter of seconds; eyes turning into crescents, nose wrinkling and bunny teeth showing.

Yoongi leaned closer to the younger, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and wrapping his arms around his waist. Jungkook's head rested on the crook of Yoongi's neck for a while, his uneven breath tingling the pale skin.

Rubbing Jungkook's back in small circles, Yoongi separated himself from the boy, handing him the wooden chopsticks that came with the meal.

"Eat your food and get well soon, brat." Yoongi said, catching a strand of hair that had fallen on Jungkook's forehead and playing with it.

Jungkook hummed happily in agreement, not wasting any time before stuffing his mouth with the skewered meat.

* * *

I just want to say that my original idea was to write something based on Yoongi hugging Jungkook (as you can tell by now), but somehow I forgot to write the hugging scene initially and only realized that when I was revising the story for the _second_ time. Yeah, I missed it on the first one too. Like seriously, what…? What am I even doing… lol

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
